George Lucas
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 14 mei 1944 | geslacht = Man | land = VS, Modesto | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | beroep = Schrijver Regisseur Producer | rol = Baron N. Papanoida | werken = THX 1138 American Graffiti Indiana Jones Willow Howard the Duck The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles Labyrinth The Land Before Time Tucker: The Man and His Dream, }} George Walton Lucas Jr. is de geestelijke vader van de Star Wars saga. Hij bedacht alle verhalen en regisseerde vier van de zes Star Wars-films. George Lucas is ook de baas van Lucasfilm Ltd. en een belangrijke innovator van de moderne filmindustrie. Loopbaan George Lucas groeide op in Modesto samen met zijn drie zussen. In zijn jeugd was Lucas gefascineerd door B-films, televisie en stripverhalen. Toen hij een tiener was raakte hij geïnteresseerd in muziek en in auto's. Net vooraleer Lucas zou afstuderen, raakte hij betrokken in een ongeval waar hij wonder boven wonder 'heelhuids' uitkwam. Daarna besloot hij om naar Junior College te gaan en vervolgens naar de University of Southern California om er filmschool te volgen. Lucas was één van de meest beloftevolle studenten en won met zijn studentenfilm THX-1138: 4EB (Electronic Labyinth) een prijs. In 1967 won hij een stage bij de film Finian's Rainbow die werd geregisseerd door Francis Ford Coppola. Met Coppola bouwde Lucas een vriendschap op die uiteindelijk zou leiden tot American Zoetrope in 1969, een kleine filmmaatschappij die nieuw talent een kans zou geven. Maar de maatschappij zou snel in moeilijkheden komen. Lucas' bewerking van zijn studentenfilm leidde tot THX 1138, maar Warner Bros (die met American Zoetrope een deal had gesloten) vond de film maar niets en was ontevreden over het resultaat. Daarna ging Coppola de Godfather regisseren en richtte Lucas zijn eigen bedrijf op in 1973: Lucasfilm Ltd.. Lucas' volgende film was American Graffiti, een musicale autobiografische film over Lucas' jeugd. Het idee van de film raakte moeilijk verkocht, maar uiteindelijk wou Universal de film wel financieren, op voorwaarde dat er een grote naam verbonden zou worden aan het project. Lucas koos voor Coppola als producer. De film werd een heel groot succes en lanceerde de loopbaan van verschillende bekende acteurs als Richard Dreyfuss en Ron Howard. Met de opbrengst van American Graffiti hoefde Lucas nooit meer te werken. Maar ook nu weer kreeg Lucas te maken met de ontevredenheid van de filmstudio. Lucas zou al snel een afkeer krijgen van Hollywood. Zijn derde film was Star Wars. Lucas zwoegde aan het script en kreeg de film nauwelijks verkocht aan 20th Century Fox. Star Wars was iets wat men nog nooit had gezien en dat bezorgde de bazen van Fox kopzorgen. Nochtans bracht Star Wars een eeuwenoud verhaal dat in een modern jasje was gestoken. Alhoewel de verwachtingen heel laag waren voor de film, werd Star Wars het grootste kassucces aller tijden in 1977. De film veroorzaakte een wereldwijde rage. Dankzij de opbrengsten werd Lucas nog rijker. Nog slimmer was zijn beslissing geweest om de rechten aan te vragen op sequels, merchandise en de filmmuziek. Deze deal zou Lucas één van de machtigste mensen in de filmindustrie maken. Na het succes van Star Wars maakte hij twee sequels, zij het niet meer als regisseur. Lucas had even genoeg van het regisseren en hield zich bezig met producen van films. Na de release van The Empire Strikes Back keerde Lucas definitief zijn rug naar Hollywood door een dispuut in verband met de eindgeneriek van de film. Een ander succesvol idee van Lucas en zijn vriend Steven Spielberg was Indiana Jones. De avonturen van de archeoloog zorgden voor een nieuwe reeks kaskrakers voor Lucasfilm. In de beginjaren '80 oogste Lucas ook succes met zijn special effects bedrijf ILM. Andere films kwamen de diensten van ILM inhuren om de effecten te verzorgen voor hun film. Het succes van Lucas zette zich door. Hij bouwde de magnifieke Skywalker Ranch, de werkomgeving van Lucasfilm in Marin County, hij lanceerde het revolutionaire THX Sound System en hij bracht met Pixar één van de eerste bedrijven op de markt die beelden integraal met de computer genereerden. In de jaren '90 werd Lucas ingehaald door zijn eigen succes. Andere bedrijven begonnen ook goede special effects te maken en de films van Lucas behaalden niet meer het verwachte resultaat: zoals Howard the Duck en Tucker: The Man and His Dream. Hij ontving wel een Irving G. Thalberg Award in 1992 als bekroning voor zijn prestaties. In het midden van de jaren '90 besloot Lucas om terug te keren naar Star Wars en om drie nieuwe films te gaan maken. In 1997 lanceerde hij eerst een upgrade van de drie klassieke films, de Special Editions. Met de geslaagde Young Indiana Jones Chronicles kreeg Lucas een generale repetitie voor zijn drie nieuwe Star Wars-films. Lucas fungeerde opnieuw als regisseur in een veel beter geoliede machine als voorheen. Lucas heeft vaak geopperd dat hij de prequels nu maakte omdat hij kon beschikken over veel beter special effects, dankzij de CGI technologie. Dankzij de nieuwe successen van de prequels is Lucas opnieuw één van de rijkste en meest invloedrijke mensen in entertainmentland. Met 'Indiana Jones 4' op komst zal dit vermoedelijk niet meteen veranderen. Lucas ziet vooral een toekomst voor Lucasfilm op televisie en met tekenfilms waarvoor hij een filiaal oprichtte in Singapore. Privé Lucas was gehuwd met Marcia Griffin van 1969 tot 1983. In de jaren '80 had hij een relatie met zangeres Linda Ronstadt. Aangezien Lucas geen kinderen kan krijgen, heeft hij drie adoptiekinderen: Amanda, Katie en Jett. Lucas lijdt aan diabetes. Lucas staat ook bekend voor zijn inzet voor goede doelen. Externe Link * George Lucas op IMDB * Lucasfilm Officiële website categorie:Regisseurs categorie:Producers categorie:Acteurs categorie:Star Wars auteurs